<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commission: The Spain Mission by ED3765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680807">Commission: The Spain Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765'>ED3765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Gag, gagged, kidnap, tiedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Here is the final commission from 2020! A story based on OCs from https://www.deviantart.com/a0ih0mura and my own Liz at the end. I hope you all enjoy.</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commission: The Spain Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homura had to hold her hand above her eyes while looking over her sunglasses as she stepped off the plane in an extremely hot and sunny Spain. Which she was clad in her usual dark teal dress with a white jacket over it with dark tights and dark teal heel shoes, which she was now really regretting the layers. </p><p>"Why this place of all places for a mission?" she groaned as she recalled back to being in the Japanese President's office, receiving a top-secret mission on capturing someone who knew state secrets and bring him back alive by any means possible. </p><p>"Well, here's hoping for a smooth mission," Homura said while heading to her hotel room to prepare. At the same time, another flight just landed on the airport which within the airplane, Emelda of the Ladies in Black stepped out of the bathroom, glancing back with a smirk.</p><p>"Thanks for the fun dear, but next time someone doesn't have a ticket because they got on at the last second, just let it go..." Emelda cooed as a security officer was all tied up on the toilet. The officer’s outfit was loosened up to reveal her underwear slightly as handcuffs kept her bound to toilet with a dark cloth wrapping around her lips to keep her quiet. </p><p>"NRNRRMM!" she cried out before the door was shut and Emelda exited the plane. </p><p>"Now, to make my way to the target and wrap this up quickly. I need to hurry back before the ladies start to fall apart..." Emelda remarked as she headed off as well. </p><p>---------</p><p>Both Homura and Emelda had went to the same hotel which by coincidence they had their rooms across from one another, as the hotel was where their target was supposed to be at and a good way to track him to his hideout. Once they were both freshen up, both females stepped out of their room at the same time, taking notice of each other as Homura now reclad herself in a darker shade blue dress, new tights and dark blue shoes. </p><p>"Heading out?" Emelda asked while locking her door. </p><p>"Yeah, got to see the sights..." Homura remarked as Emelda smiled. </p><p>"Well, plenty of good ones around..." Emelda replied as Homura agreed and walked off, Emelda enjoying her sight but sighed, knowing she had to take care of her mission first, which was the same as Homura's but had to see to her target's death instead of capture. "I'll be sure to grab the sights once I'm done though..." Emelda muttered walking off in the opposite direction. </p><p>Before long Homura found her target, a young and wild looking man with dark hair, a white chain around his neck with a blue t-shirt and pale jeans and dark shoes on. From what Homura could gather, he would often visit the hotel, looking to pick up unsuspecting foreign women. </p><p>"Hi there..." Homura said walking up to the man known as Reo though in these parts he often went by Vincent. </p><p>"Hey..." he remarked in a classy reply as his eyes scanned every inch of Homura's body, though she could feel his gaze undressing her, she remained playful. </p><p>"You look like you could help me, I'm new to this area and could use a guide..." she said as Reo stood up, brushing off his shirt a bit. </p><p>"Name's Vincent, and I be happy to show you a great time!" he said with a cool look as Homura did her best to blush with his antics. Which as they chatted, Emelda looked on with a bit of a frown from her background hiding place. </p><p>"Naturally my target would clash with my interests, oh my cursed life..." she sighed before smirking. "Then again I could always bag the interest and then take care of business..." she mused a bit giddy before noticing them heading out the front door. "Tsh..." she cursed while following them out and saw them get into a luxury car which soon took off. </p><p>"No you don't..." Emelda remarked as she soon hopped into a nearby taxi, throwing money at the cab driver and ordering him to follow the car. </p><p>This led to a very eventful hour-long drive, the road they took led them out of town and towards a nearby hilly area, where a castle that stood the test of time stood proud and tall which both approaching females looked on a bit amazed.  </p><p>"A castle?" Emelda remarked as Reo smiled at Homura who spoke the same words. </p><p>"Yes, it's been in my family for generations! Though hardly royalty, we have maintained it just as our ancestors have done so!" he assured her as Homura looked impressed by this, despite knowing he grew up in a simple modest Japanese home with parents that lived paycheck to paycheck. </p><p>"I'm looking forward to seeing the inside..." Homura said as Reo nodded. </p><p>"Happy to show you the best room of the place," he remarked as Emelda frowned. </p><p>"Going to be a pain getting inside..." she muttered as she had the taxicab driver stop, paying him more for his time and began to make her way on foot to the castle. As the car holding Reo and Homura pulled up inside, the gate closing behind as he soon led Homura to the upper floors where a grand bedroom awaited, fit for a king and queen. </p><p>--------</p><p>"So, this is the amazing sights huh?" Homura questioned now in the bedroom as Reo smirked.</p><p>"Yeah, lots of history made in this room..." he said as Homura turned around, smirking as she began to grind her chest against his. </p><p>"Oh? Mind giving me a glimpse of the history?" she asked as Reo smirked. </p><p>"Sure thing..." he said while guiding her over to the bed, soon they both sat down with Homura sitting on Reo's lap as they both leaned into a deep kiss, their arms rubbing and holding the bodies of each other as they were deep into the kiss. While they did this, Emelda found herself a way into the castle, a part of the wall with the bricks jetting out enough she was easily able to scale it. </p><p>"Ngn, never thought I climb a castle in my lifetime..." Emelda muttered as she soon hoisted herself up and over the wall, soon descending to the lower part of it and began to make her way inside. As she snuck her way in, she failed to realize the castle was a bit more modernized than she realized as there was security cameras that caught her form sneaking into the castle. </p><p>"Mmhhhnnn!" both Reo and Homura moaned into the kiss they were sharing which left Reo distracted to a sneak attack. Knowing this, Homura was reaching for a syringe that she would use to knock Reo out, but before she could grasp it, Reo's phone buzzed to life, making them part. </p><p>"S-Sorry, one sec..." he said answering it, his eyes widening before returning to a calm look as he hung up his phone. "I'm going to have you hold that thought for a moment, got to take care of something..." he said getting up. "Don't go anywhere..." he said walking off as Homura smiled and waved at him before pouting. </p><p>"So close..." she muttered annoyed as she sat on the bed with her legs and arms crossed, thinking of a way to end this mission quickly before the door opened again. "Oh, back so-" she began to say as the one who slipped into the room was Emelda, who ducked in to get out of the way of approaching guards. </p><p>"Huh?" both females gasped out upon looking on confused before Emelda smirked. </p><p>"Well, this must be fate?" Emelda remarked as Homura narrowed her eyes. </p><p>"Why are you here?" Homura asked as Emelda rolled her eyes with crossed arms. </p><p>"Same to you, trying to make out with lover boy?" Emelda asked curiously noticing Homura’s outfit a bit messy looking. </p><p>"None of your business, so get lost..." Homura said while fixing her clothing as she wanted no distractions as Emelda lowered her arms to her sides. </p><p>"Bring it if you can your highness..." Emelda taunted her as Homura was up on her feet, the two soon throwing punches and kicks at one another. Their actions making it clear both were trained to deal with tough situations. </p><p>"Not bad!" Homura said doing a leg sweep which Emelda jumped to avoid. </p><p>"Same to you!" Emelda said as once landing she lashed out with a round house kick, Homura dropping to her knees to avoid it and soon tackled Emelda to the ground. Which as they rolled around, Reo looked on from the security room as the room had a camera in it. </p><p>"Ah, it appears I have two troublesome women on my hands, do it!" he ordered as his guard pressed a button, the door to the room bolting shut as gas began to leak into the room. </p><p>"What?" both women gasped upon seeing themselves covered by a blue smoke, since they were on the ground the gas hit them at full effect. They both began gasping and coughing, taking little time before they were both placed into a deep sleep and laid on the floor motionless. </p><p>--------</p><p>"Mphpmmm?" Emelda moaned as she was the first to wake up, upon feeling the familiar bindings of rope she peered down at herself, making out a purple cloth gag with matching rope bonds that a few strands wrapped above her breasts with a thicker amount of rope from below her breasts wrapped down to around her thighs. More wrapping below her knees down her to ankles which she then made out some yellowish like ropes over her mid-section which connected her to the pole behind her with another unlucky female. </p><p>"Mrmrmmm..." Emelda groaned while glancing over at Homura, who was still sleeping the gas off as she was bound the same, but with a red cloth gag and ropes. "Mng ngngm ngngm!" she nudged at Homura who let out a long-gagged yawn and looked around sheepish before realizing her situation as well. </p><p>"Nrnrnrmmph!" she moaned out, squirming a bit, the ropes straining to her struggles before stopping and realizing she was tied to the female she was fighting against. </p><p>"Gmgphpmm..." they both glanced at one another curiously, Reo soon clapping his hands while entering the room. </p><p>"Awww, you two making up now?" he asked entering the room with a smirk.</p><p>"Mrmrph mrphrpm mprhrpmmmm!" both of them moaned out at him, struggling madly within their bonds as Reo held his hands up defensively.  </p><p>"Whoa now, I want to be popular but not like this, you two clearly have come for me and not for the nicest of things. I got a few things to settle and then I'll return to figure out what you two want, till then, don't go anywhere..." he said taking his leave, leaving the two to struggle. </p><p>“Mmrmprhpmm!” both cried out as they squirmed and struggled, the rope straining to their struggles. </p><p>Both rather enjoyed their tight bondage; however, they had a mission to complete and someone to compete against as they kept on struggling. With their training and experience, both began to suck in their gut, doing their best to wiggle and worm their bodies, causing their tight ropes to slip among the sudden gaps. </p><p>With a bit more work, the ropes began to slide down and land on their feet, freeing their upper bodies and allowing both of them to part from the pole. They quickly reach up and pull off their gags and pant for air before glancing at one another. </p><p>"So, who are you exactly?" Emelda asked curiously. </p><p>"All I can tell you is I'm a thief turned honest, to a point..." Homura mused which caught Emelda's curiosity. </p><p>"You don't say?" she said feeling a bond forming with Homura as she was about to lash out at her but held back her instincts. </p><p>"What about you? Why do you want Reo?" she asked as Emelda merely ran her hand through her hair. </p><p>"Let’s just say someone wanted him silenced, but right now I'm not feeling it, so I think I'll just go. Spain has some nice beaches and I like to visit them, well good luck on your mission!" Emelda said waving Homura goodbye as she slipped away, making her escape with ease as Reo made his way back to the room. </p><p>"Strange woman..." Homura noted, unaware she just made a new rival friend. Before she could make plans on what to do next, she found Reo with a few guards entering the room. “Crap…” </p><p>"What? How you get free?" he asked as they saw Emelda nowhere. </p><p>"A bit of luck?" Homura mused putting her hands up which for now Reo had her relocated to a more suitable room as Homura had a mission to complete, though like Emelda her dedication to the plan began to wavier. </p><p>------</p><p>Relocated to what would be considered a servant room, a cold stone lined room with a single stone lined open window. Homura found herself tied to a more modern chair with lots of red rope and a thick red cloth tied over her nose and mouth. </p><p>The red rope bound her wrists behind her back, completely mummified to her backside from rope wrapping from her waist up below her breasts. From there the rope wrapped, crisscrossed and weaved between and around her breasts and shoulders. More red rope bound her upper thighs and below her knees to her ankles as brown rope wrapped more around her waist and upper legs to the chair to keep her seated. </p><p>"Mfmfpfhpmm! Mmfmfphfm! Ghrhrm! Mmmphpmmm!" Homura grunted into her bonds, despite enjoying the tightness of the rope as she squirmed and struggled within her chair. She kept on enjoying the tight bonds as she kept at it, using the same trick from which began to loosen the rope bonds over the chair. </p><p>"Grmphmm!" she moaned out happily as it began to fall away, allowing her a chance to get up and find something to cut the red ropes with. Though before she could get that far, Reo entered the room, looking remorseful. </p><p>"Still struggling I see?" he asked while lowering her gag as Homura gasped. </p><p>"Of course, I got to make sure you get back to Japan!" she said making her mission clear as Reo had a realization sweat drop. </p><p>"Oh my, so that is what this is? Look, about the reason why I'm being hunted down, I've already gotten rid of the item and info your country wants as well as the rights to this castle..." he said surprising Homura. </p><p>"Y-You have?" she asked confused. </p><p>"Yep, always been my dream to travel and see the world. Though that might be hard if you're tailing me?" he questioned as Homura sighed and chuckled slightly. </p><p>"Not unless you tie and gag me up so tight, I lose complete track of you?" she mused as Reo looked on surprised before smirking. </p><p>"Yeah, guess that would happen. Say, I don't think I ever got your name..." he said as Homura smiled. </p><p>"You can call me Homura..." she said as he nodded his head as he leaned forward, both of them sharing one final deep kiss. </p><p>"Lovely name, and I'm sure you know my real name is Reo..." he said as Homura nodded. "Of course, you do, well, I do hope we meet again," he said redoing her gag and bonds that kept her tied down. </p><p>"Yrhpm..." Homura nodded her head as she felt her tight bonds restrict her once more. With Reo blowing her another kiss, he took his leave, which left Homura struggling and squirming within her bonds once more. </p><p>"Mmrprhr mrhrhr nrnr mrhrpmmm!" she moaned out as she took her sweet, sweet time get getting free. She enjoyed every moment of the tight strictness of her bonds as the ropes strained loudly to her struggles which her struggles continued all night long.  </p><p>Sometime later with it now almost morning, the last of the ropes fell away, which Homura stretched out her sore limbs and finally pulled the gag from her face. </p><p>"Gaah, well that was different, though the president is not going to like my report. Though I do hope he likes this souvenir..." Homura said grasping Reo's cherished white chain he kept on him as Homura began to whistle as she made her way back to Japan as no matter what happened in her life, she would always be a thief.  </p><p>-----</p><p>"A thief huh? You never know who you going to meet while out and about..." Emelda noted while taking a seat on an airplane bound out of Spain, having more time to book her flight out than when she did coming in, she expected little trouble as she laid back to enjoy the flight. Unaware a few seat rows behind her sat a smirking and disguised Liz Daioyu, who wanted nothing more to see Emelda hogtied and herself carrying the lady in black out of the plane like baggage. </p><p>To Be Continued?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the final commission from 2020! A story based on OCs from https://www.deviantart.com/a0ih0mura and my own Liz at the end. I hope you all enjoy.</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>